Entiendes ¿Verdad?
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: Jacob sonríe de lado cuando te escucha tan a pasible entre sus brazos, su sola presencia es tan jodidamente relajante y lo maldices por ello ¡Oh, Catarina! Estas más perdida de lo que creías.::. Jacob/Lizzie


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Claim: **Jacob/Lizzie

**Summary:** Jacob sonríe de lado cuando te escucha tan a pasible entre sus brazos, su sola presencia es tan jodidamente relajante y lo maldices por ello ¡Oh, Catarina! Estas más perdida de lo que creías.

* * *

><p><strong>Entiendes ¿Verdad?<strong>

**.**

**.**

¡Oh, pequeña Catarina! Mírate ahí, recostada entre sabanas turquesas y esponjosos almohadones mientras esperas. Tal como ayer y la noche anterior a esa. Tal y como en los últimos meses donde tu mirada se empaña pero te niegas a soltar siquiera la más insignificante de las lagrimas. Ha pasado otro día, uno más al que efusiva borras del calendario floral que cuelga sobre tu cómoda, un día más que te aleja o quizás acerca a lo definitivo, a lo ya anunciado.

¿Qué si existe el destino? ¿Quién puede saberlo? Tú no, por supuesto, tú, pequeña Catarina no te jactas del don de la clarividencia, es una lástima, te dices, por que de ser así podrías saber el momento, la hora y el segundo exacto en que deberás alzar al vuelo. ¡Oh pequeña Catarina! ¿Quién diría que lo que te da felicidad te duele por igual?

Te acurrucas entre el mar de sabanas y suspiras más de un par de veces, has de aprovechar ese pequeño momento a solas y recordar que no todo está tan mal, de hecho nada lo está—Demasiado bueno—Te adviertes—Demasiado perfecto.

Te acomodas sobre tu costado izquierdo y sonríes, quizás mañana sea el día, quizás por la tarde o tal vez por la noche. Quizás todo termine y tú, pequeña Catarina, tengas que olvidarte de ese mundo que descubriste, del que te has enamorado. Porque no todos pueden ser especiales, no todos pueden pertenecer a un único algo, no todos serán miembros honorarios de la manda de jóvenes licántropos. Pero suena egoísta pequeña Catarina ¿Solo por eso te lamentas?

Ciertamente tus pensamientos no van por ese rumbo, lo tuyo va más allá que a un sentido de pertenencia a un mundo fantástico, lo tuyo son los lamentos de una amante que sabe que en cualquier instante llegara el ser amado, hará sus maletas y se irá, porque ya es tiempo, porque ha encontrado eso que ha estado buscando y contigo no ha encontrado. O en tu caso específico, por que ha _imprimado_.

—Lizzie— Escuchas y sonríes. Vuelves tu mirada hacia él quien está entrando a hurtadillas por tu ventana donde las cortinas danzan y la luna se asoma—Buenas noches Catarina.

Ruedas los ojos brevemente mientras dejas escapar una risilla. Apodos son apodos y tu arrastras el tuyo desde la más tierna infancia—Llegas tarde Jacob—Y él asiente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo miras acercarse con el pecho desnudo y no puedes evitar sonrojarte, como siempre, y él sonríe divertido y orgulloso—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Seth—Te dice con su voz grave e hipnotizante—Habrá una comidilla—Agrega, recostándose a tu lado.

— ¿Y eso es nuevo?—Preguntas observándole con una ceja alzada y el travieso hoyuelo marcándose cerca de tus delgados labios.

—Oh, bueno, esta vez habrá pastel—Te responde, mientras pasa uno de sus fuertes brazos por sobre tu cintura acercándote a él y puedes sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo junto a ese aroma a pinos, a bosque. Y sonríes como tonta mientras hundes tu rostro en su pecho.

Su sola presencia es tan jodidamente relajante y lo maldices por ello ¡Oh, Catarina! Estas más perdida de lo que creías.

Sientes como una de sus grandes manos te acaricia los rojizos cabellos, peinando delicadamente con sus dedos tus ahora rizos revueltos. Y comienzas a caer en el mundo de los sueños. Él no te canta nanas, ni mucho menos te recita poemas de Shakespeare, él solo te acoge entre sus brazos y te arrulla con su calidez y el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Jacob es así, tan natural, tan espontaneo y luminoso. Quisieras decir _un te amo_, pero mañana el recuerdo podría ser doloroso, así que callas y a cambio sonríes.

Él te siente tensa y te mira con dulzura, sabe lo que viene porque lo has repetido en los últimos meses, pero no te culpa, porque él se pregunta lo mismo siempre ¡Oh, Catarina, pero que terca eres!

Alzas la mirada y te pierdes en aquellos ojos oscuros pero lo dices, como todas las noches sin falta, mientras él te abraza y te hace caer aun más en un improbable— ¿Me querrás por la mañana?

Y Jacob sonríe de lado cuando te escucha tan a pasible entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Notas del autor:** Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no escribía algo sobre Twilight pero esto fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras…mientras intentaba ganarle al insomnio, no me pareció malo, de hecho, me ha gustado el resultado final.

El tema de la imprimación de Jacob con Renesmee sigue sin gustarme, pero no puedo hacer nada más que desquitarme escribiendo cosas como esta.

Si, así es, yo también soy parte del Team Lizzie.

.

.


End file.
